Falling: Animal and Goddess
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Title should give it away. I know it's lame, but it follows the pattern! And by now you know the drill: fall and-or injury   love!


**May 13-20, 2010**

**While working on **_**Black and Blue**_**, I decided I needed to do this one.**

* * *

**Again, humorous romance, set soon after Black and Blue. Therefore, Bobby's arm is in a cast and sling now.**

* * *

**Notes:** This is **not** related to NSAA.

And I know this idea has _kind of_ been done before, but I couldn't resist. I love this couple. I can't help it; they're just so perfect together!

It's a little different than the previous two, but… same concept.

These always tend to spiral out of control on me.

I own nothing.

And I apologize for the lame opening sentence.

* * *

_**Dedication:**_ For AriTeir, MadmanTobz, Nichtcrawler's Shadow, and lonewolfrox624; the first two reviewers of _Fire and Ice_ and first two reviewers of _Black and Blue_, respectively. I'm so glad you four have enjoyed these so far! And if you're reading this one, I hope you enjoy it, too!

* * *

The afternoon was warm, perfect for outdoor training.

Logan was in charge, of course, and he'd split them up by gender—the girls had had their session this morning, and were currently spread out in the backyard, a few of them in and around the pool while another handful was helping Storm with the flower garden.

Now it was the boys' turn to train, and Iceman and Sunspot had decided to do a little showing off, Bobby winking at Jubilee and Roberto waving at Rahne.

Unfortunately for the boys, their brief distractions caused Bobby to trip on a rock and crash into Roberto, who in turn stumbled forward several steps, finally landing on top of an unhappy Logan.

Sunspot twisted, stammering, "S-sorry, Wolverine!"

"Just get off, Bub," came the gruff grunt from under the boy's arm.

Roberto stood and backed away slowly, glanced warily at the Wolverine, but the older Mutant's gaze was soft as he watched the Weather Witch, who was concentrating to get just the right amount of moisture to fall on the plants, intently.

While the Wolverine was distracted, and so as not to be scolded (and potentially impaled by adamantium claws), Roberto edged away from the older man, returning to the obstacle course to finish and perhaps add an extra lap as a reprimand.

He didn't need to worry, though: Logan was so distracted by Ororo that a tornado could have blown through and he wouldn't have noticed.

Or, that was what it seemed like to Bobby, anyway.

With a smirk, Iceman sidled up to Wolverine's side and pointed his uninjured hand at the instructor's neck, releasing a small stream of ice from his index finger.

Unfortunately for Bobby, Wolverine jumped at the sensation, unsheathing his claws as he spun around to face his attacker.

"Whoa, easy!" Bobby declared, backing up a few steps with his hands raised in surrender.

Logan quirked an eyebrow, grunting as he slid his claws back into place.

"What, Popsicle?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"I was just admiring the garden," Bobby replied innocently, jerking a thumb in the direction of the flowers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Iceman continued, raising his eyebrows.

Logan frowned, ignoring the question. "What's your point, Bub?"

Bobby grinned as he said casually, "Everyone knows you're in love with Storm. And she's in love with you, too."

Logan's frown intensified, and he growled.

Bobby lifted his iced-over hand in defense, continuing, "Aw, c'mon, dude. Just admit it already."

"Y'know, for a guy with enhanced senses, you're a little slow in picking up on the fact you and Storm are both in love with each other," Scott commented, crossing his arms as he walked over, training apparently abandoned for the moment.

Logan turned to face Cyclops, ready to shish kabob him, but Kitty's sigh of annoyance interrupted any further conversation.

"Mr. Logan, do yourself—and the rest of us—a favor and go kiss her already!"

By now the entire yard was void of any activity, save for Storm, oblivious, watering the garden—even Hank and the Professor had stopped their conversation and were watching from the porch.

Logan closed his eyes with a sigh and the claws slipped back into hiding. Slowly, he made his way over to where Ororo stood, walking as silently as possible so as not to startle her. Standing directly behind her, he waited for Storm to acknowledge his presence.

The water stopped a moment later and Storm turned, curiosity in her tone as she asked, "Logan? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Logan glanced back at the crowd of students, amending, "Well, the kids think there is…"

Ororo frowned in confusion and he forged ahead, suddenly nervous.

"They think that…" Logan scratched the back of his neck. "They think we're, uh… that we can't see that we're, um, in love with each other."

He said the last five words quietly, after clearing his throat, and dropped his gaze to his hands.

"What?" Ororo whispered, so quietly that probably only Logan's sensitive ears could pick it up.

He glanced up at her. "You heard me. The kids think we're in love, and that we're both in denial or something."

"That's ridiculous!" Ororo sputtered. "Preposterous! Absurd! Outra—"

"True," Logan interrupted, his face heating up in a rare blush.

"Geous," Ororo finished, and then stared at him, flustered.

"What?" she asked again, the word still barely a whisper.

"The kids are right, Ro," Logan admitted. "I… I think I'm… in love with you."

"Logan, this is… I…" Ororo stammered, her gaze dropping as she tried to step away from him.

Logan grasped her arm, staring her directly in the eyes.

"I didn't want to admit it, but I've been in love with you for a long time."

Ororo's gaze dropped to the ground and Logan hooked a finger under her chin to tip her face back up to meet his eyes.

"I love you, Ro," he said again in finality. "And I think you love me, too."

Ororo bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Logan, I…" she focused, finally confessing, "I think I've loved you since I realized just how much you care for the students, after Kitty and Kurt accompanied you to Canada."

"And I think I've loved you since you convinced Porcupine to join the team, and I got to watch the way you handled him," Logan smiled in return.

Ororo's gaze flitted away from his for a moment as she asked, "So, where does that leave us?"

"I'd say right about…" Logan began, gently sliding one hand around her neck while the other slipped around her back, pulling her closer.

Ororo's eyes met his again as he finished, "…here."

He dropped his mouth onto hers, lips curving into a smile when Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself even closer.

For a moment, all was calm. Then, as he'd expected, the yard erupted. Cheers, whistles, clapping, and cries of "It's about time" echoed from behind him, but he ignored the noises and focused on Ororo.

She didn't seem to mind the noise, either, and tightened her hold on his neck.

Logan grinned against her lips, glad to comply.

He was sure he could have continued on in that manner forever, but the Professor's voice in his head made an "ahem" kind of noise, interrupting his "paradise."

Reluctantly, Logan pulled back, still holding Ororo flush against him, and turned.

"Happy now?"

A camera flash blinded him for a second and he might have threatened the photographer, but he was too preoccupied by Ororo's hand in his hair to think of one.

"Yes, I believe everyone is satisfied," Charles replied, his eyebrows rising.

"Good."

And with that, Logan turned back to Ororo, asking with eyebrows arched, "Now, where were we?"

"Get a room!" came from practically every student behind him, and he glanced back at them long enough to retort, "Mind your own business."

"Logan…" Charles sighed in warning. "Perhaps you should finish teaching?"

_**I **_**am**_** teachin', Chuck,**_ Logan returned. _**It just ain't the conventional way.**_

_**And what, pray tell, are you teaching? **_Charles asked curiously. _**Certainly nothing the students need to know for combat…**_

Logan snorted. _**Oh, they'll need it someday… Now if ya don't mind, I'd rather ya **_**not**_** be in my head right now...**_

With that, the Wolverine turned back to Ororo, effectively latching his mouth onto hers and ignoring the murmurs from the crowd behind.

He heard when Hank and Scott herded the students inside, and vaguely recognized that the sun was setting, but didn't pull away.

Reluctantly, Ororo broke the kiss, but neither of them let go of the other.

"I suppose it's time to go inside…" Ororo sighed, glancing at the sun.

_**And I expect you both to sleep in **_**your own****beds**_**,**_ Charles' voice informed them. _**You are role models, after all.**_

"Yeah, yeah…" Logan grunted, dropping a quick kiss on Ororo's cheek before letting go and waving her into the house.

"Go on. You probably need your sleep. I'm gonna stay out here a while, clean up the yard."

Ororo glanced at him curiously, but the need for sleep won out and she trudged into the Mansion, leaving Logan outside to clean up and think.

* * *

**Notes**: I know, I'm lame. But I wanted this posted. I was sick of typing it. I've got several other things in my head, and… yeah.

**Words**: 1376

**Time**: Ack. Too long.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

Uhhh… TV? Lol. I type while I watch TV, mostly, so…

I don't think there's anything incredibly specific that I ref'ed in this one.

**Other**: No, nobody got hurt in this one. Wolverine was landed on, but his healing factor takes care of that. There was the threat of injury for Sunspot... Lol.


End file.
